Iconic-Todaro Family visit the Kirochu Family 2017
Transcript Nicole: "The Iconic-Todaro Family visited the Kirochus in 2017, because Paula met Ji min via Facebook." Paula: "Hi Ji min!" Ji min: "Hi, come on in!" family come on in and see Tariko playing with her Mesprit plush Ji min: "That's Tariko, she is from Japan, Pokemon is very popular in her home country." Giuseppe: "Toys are for babies." Ji woong: "No they're not, you old fool." Paula: "I thought I got away from you." Giuseppe: "Paula, no matter where you go, you will never get away from me." Ji min: "That's my twin brother, Ji woong. We're both famous YouTube celebrities, and we have our own sketch comedy show, called the Ji min and Ji Woong Show only featured on YouTube." Giuseppe: "Only you both are allowed to watch TV." Ji min: "Why?" Paula: "Giuseppe! Sorry, he does that, alot." Ji min: "What's wrong with watching TV?" turns on the TV Giuseppe: "F***ING SPANKING!!!!!!!!" Paula: "This happens, TARIKO! RUN!!!!!!" runs to her room and shuts the door to play tea party with her plush dolls Tariko: "Azelf! Reshiram! Vaporeon! Protect me from Giuseppe!" hides in a pool of Pokemon plushies as she locks and barricades the door Giuseppe: "OPEN THE DOOR OR I'LL KILL YOU!" hides the keys under her pillow opens the door to reveal Pokemon plushies everywhere Giuseppe: "It will be hard to find her as possible!" Anna: "Hey! What in the name of holy Russia are you doing?!" turns around to see Anna with a Tom Cat plush in her left arm and a Jerry Mouse plush in her right arm Giuseppe: "Do you own these toys?" Anna: "No." Tariko: "I can watch Pokemon if I want, AND NO OLD NAGGY, ABUSIVE JERK IS GONNA STOP ME, NO ONE! Anna can watch Tom and Jerry if she darn well pleases!" pushes Giuseppe out of her room Anna: "AND STAY OUT!" leaves Tariko's room and shuts the door and gives the key to Tariko and she locks the door goes out into the backyard Ji min: "And yes, Giuseppe is an old abusive, naggy jerk, Anna and Tariko were right!" Anna: (from outside) "Boo-yah!" is playing with her Palkia and Espeon plushies Tariko: "Now time to make a Pokemon Adventures video." gets her Sony video camera out of her closet and films her Pokemon plushies Ji woong: "Tariko also has a related show, called Tariko Pokemon Adventures were her Pokemon plushies are the cast, the main are her Azelf and Reshiram plush, which is number #3 which has no damage, she uses the themes and ending songs from Japanese horror films, she made many sketches her sketch is called Lake Grudge, where she portrays her lake guardians haunting a place and killing anyone in contact with it, the next one is Mailtime with Tariko and Azelf where she opens up Pokemon Mail from her fans with her sidekick plushie Azelf helping her, also portrayed by her." Paula: "Wow...I saw one of your videos Tariko!" Tariko: "Epic!!!" Paula: "They must be pretty popular by now." Tariko: "I also have a fanfiction account." brings out three megaphones Giuseppe: them "THAT'S IT! YOUR PLUSHES AND TOYS ARE GOING TO THE GARBAGE!" brings out 16 megaphones) Anna: (using them) "HOW ABOUT YOU TRY?! THEY ARE OVER 700 POKEMON PLUSHIES IN TARIKO'S ROOM!!! OLD MAN!!!!!!!!!!" [Tariko panics and locks her bedroom door and locks her window tries to open Tariko's door but it is locked Giuseppe: "D***, it won't open!" is now hiding in her bathroom and still has the keys brings out about 30 garbage cans, and throws a Pokemon plush in a trash can, with other plushes, one by one to bawls Tariko: "GIUSEPPE! GIVE THEM BACK! I GOT THE UXIE, AZELF, AND MESPRIT PLUSHES FOR CHRISTMAS!" Giuseppe: "Never! Toys are for babies! TV is for adults! How old are you?! Eleven!" Tariko: "What is supposed to be for 11-year-olds, you old fool?" Giuseppe: "Keep on crying, and I will lock you in a gas chamber!" records every single word Giuseppe is saying makes the "Oni" gesture, which means angry Tariko: "Oni!" places her hand and makes the "Coo-coo" gesture Tariko: "Pa!" Ji min: "That means angry and you're stupid and crazy, she is mocking you in Japanese gestures." Giuseppe: "What! How----" off by Tariko attacking and slapping Giuseppe Tariko: "GIVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" punches Giuseppe Anna: "Allow me." grabs Giuseppe and pushes in against the wall, and Tariko goes outside and banishes him in the shed Anna: "Stay there...." locks the shed gets her Pokemon plushies from the garbage cans and gets her in her room while Ji woong helps her successfully retrieving the Pokémon plushies from the garbage cans, Anna, Ji Woong, Tariko and Ji min find refuge in a church Ji min: "Don't worry, we'll be safe here." Anna: (to her Tom Cat and Jerry Mouse) "Tom, Jerry, I need you to protect us from that evil man." hear a chopping gets out of the shed to: The Kirochu children inside a church Reverend: "This church will be your sanctuary, and no evil will harm you here." Kirochu children are saying their prayers together ends Tariko: "How did he find us?" back to the Kirochu household. Giuseppe banishes Anna and Tariko in the attic Giuseppe: "Now you stay in that attic!" brings out a cigarette lighter and some gasoline Giuseppe: "I'm gonna set your stupid cat and mouse plushes on fire!" Anna: "I'LL MAKE YOU SUFFER!" goes to the bathroom and dunks Giuseppe Tariko: "TAKE THAT! HAG!" gets out of the bathroom while holding Anna, and banishes her to the attic Giuseppe: "AND DON'T COME OUT!" angrily hits and bites Giuseppe and Ji min holds him Tariko: "Knife!" throws a knife at Giuseppe in a projectile way Giuseppe: "I will kill you all!" Anna: "Ji min, tape him to a wall, now." min gets out sticky tape and tapes Giuseppe's arms and legs Ji min: "That tape is very sticky." Tariko: "I will tell mom and dad about this." Giuseppe: "GET ME OUT-----" min shuts Giuseppe's mouth with duct tape Ji min: "You, shut up and stay quiet, we will tell mom and dad everything, we will say Paula has done nothing to annoy us." cut to: and Orla come home from shopping Anna and Tariko: "MOM! MOM!" Orla: "Yes Tariko and Anna?" Paula: "Hello, I'm Paula, Paula Iconic-Todaro." Orla: "Nice to meet you, and Tariko and Anna, what's wrong?" Anna: "Ji min invited Paula to our place, her husband Giuseppe is abusive, and he banished me to the attic, we taped his mouth shut and taped him against the wall, he threw all over Tariko's toys away, and he ruined our praying at a church! HE SHALL SUFFER!" Ji woong: "And he said my and Ji min are only allowed to watch TV! HE DOSEN'T MAKE THE (bleep)ING RULES HERE, US, ME, JI MIN, AND YOU BOTH DO!" Ji min: "Yeah!" Tariko: "And he said he'd lock me in a gas chamber, and pour gasoline on me." and James gasp Paula: "I've heard the whole thing from upstairs!" Tariko: "Paula didn't do anything." Orla: "Paula, I know you didn't, because you were downstairs." enraged Orla goes to Giuseppe Orla: "I CANNOT BELIEVE I HAD HEARD ABOUT YOU SAYING ONLY THE TWINS ARE ALLOWED TO WATCH TV! GIVING TARIKO A SPANKING FOR WATCHING POKEMON AND PLAYING WITH HER PLUSH COLLECTION! AND THREATENING TO KILL TARIKO AND ANNA! AND THREW HER TOYS AWAY AND SAYING THEY ARE FOR BABIES AND BANISHING ANNA AND TARIKO TO THE ATTIC! STAY ON THE WALL!" kicks Giuseppe in the stomach and points a knife at his neck James: "Why, Orla. That was the most impressive kick ever." Orla: "Thanks, I got a purple belt in Tae Kwon Do for this." Orla: "Now, listen here you jerk, this is my house so my husband and I make the rules around here, not you. I am from a French-British descent, you better not make restrictions or there will be trouble around here, got it?" walks away James: "My goodness, I cannot believe what I just heard, Giuseppe banishing Tariko and Anna to the attic, try and spank Tario for watching Pokemon and playing with her collection, throwing Tariko's toys away and saying they are for babies, saying that Ji min and Ji woong are only allowed to watch TV." Anna: "He even said that he'd set my Tom and Jerry plushes on fire, Daddy." James: "Did he?" Anna: "Yes." Ji woong: "I recorded it, and now, everyone is gonna see it." woong goes to the computer, inserts the SD card and adds the video and calls it "MOST ABUSIVE VISITOR EVER!" then types in the description, "This man, Giuseppe Todaro is the most abusive visitor ever!" and smirks then plays the video James: "Oh my lord." Ji woong: "I wanted everyone in the world to see how rotten he was!" Orla: "Oh my goodness, is he banishing our girls to the attic?" Ji min: "Yeah.." woong skips to the part where Giuseppe tries to spank Tariko James: "And is that Giuseppe with a mace?" woong skips to the part where Giuseppe is putting Tariko's toys in the bin Tariko: "It's true, Dad!" James: "Oh my god!" Anna: "Yeah!" woong turns to Giuseppe Ji woong: "Congratulations! Now this is (bleep)ing everywhere!" Giuseppe: "Mmph! Mmph! Mmph! Mmph! Mmph! Mmph (bleep)!" (Translation: LET ME OUT YOU SOUTH KOREAN SON OF A B****!" Ji min: "SHUT UP, YOU OLD FOOL!" min kicks Giuseppe and hits him with a mace Ji min (to herself): "I knew that red belt in taekwondo would come in handy." Ji woong: "I am gonna send this to the police!" woong and the family goto the police station with Paula cut to: Anna: "Police Officer! You've gotta see this!" plays the recorded video Paula: "When sometimes people are doing threats, the kids usually stick them on YouTube for the whole world to see, Tariko, Anna, Ji woong and Ji min don't think Giuseppe has the right to boss you around." Anna: "What about the people who hurt you? do you want them to suffer our wrath?" Policewoman: "We will send the police to your house right away." Anna: "The man's name is Giuseppe Todaro." Policewoman: "Got it." Anna: "He put me in the attic, said he'd burn my toys, put Tariko's toys in the garbage, try and spank Tariko for watching TV." Tariko: "And he does mean and hurtful things such as spankings." Policewoman: "He's gonna be in custody with you seven." Ji woong: "I hope he's guilty." Ji min: "Yeah!" Tariko: "Agree." Policeman: "OK, what do you think the consequences will be?" Military plane Judge Trang: "Giuseppe Todaro, you are hereby forbidden to come 250 feet near the Kirochu children. Case dismissed." Category:Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Kirochu 2017 Category:Attic Transcripts